


Toys

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel aren't entirely on the same page when it comes to bringing in a third.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

"And here I thought you were starting to know better." Daniel leaned against the door frame, arms crossed. He looked over the two naked men on the bed. The one on his back was gaping up at him, horrified. The one poised above him looked merely amused.

"Um--Jackson---we were just--"

"Save it, Mitchell."

"Well, Daniel, you're home early," Jack said with a smirk.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss 'hello'?" Daniel remarked sarcastically. "Or would it be too much trouble to take your dick out of my team leader's ass?"

"Come to bed and I'll give you a lot more than a kiss," Jack said.

The color drained from Cam's face. Daniel's hand went to his top shirt button and he slipped out of his shoes, his eyes never leaving Jack's.

"Maybe I should--" Cam started nervously.

"You should finish what you started, Mitchell," Daniel said, a little coldly. His shirt was off by that time, and he was starting to undo his pants. "You're not going to get my boyfriend all hot and bothered and then leave him with blue balls, are you?"

Cam looked miserable. Not miserable enough that his erection was fading in the **least**, Daniel couldn't help but notice. Cam was distracted when Jack started thrusting into him again. He let Jack lift his legs higher and hook his knees over his shoulders. Daniel sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning over to kiss Jack. Their lips met and they were suddenly engrossed in each other; tongues, teeth clashing like they were each trying to breath the other into their lungs. Neither of them seemed to notice when Cam climaxed with a choked sound, come streaking his stomach.

They kissed until Daniel was fully hard, his cock ruddy and tipped with pre-come. Jack gave a little moan and Daniel pulled away, rolling his eyes. "Go ahead, Jack," he said, waving his hand dismissively. Jack started thrusting in Cam, fast and brutal.

The room was quiet except for Jack's breathing, his balls slapping Cam's ass, Cam's small, choked whimpers, somewhere between pleasure and pain. Daniel got up on the bed next to Cam, propping himself up against the headboard with a pillow. They were inches apart, but Cam didn't look at him, whether out of distraction or embarrassment. Daniel stroked his erection idly, not looking at either of them.

Jack came with a satisfied moan, his body tensing and relaxing, eyes clenched shut. He swore under his breath, breathing hard, and let himself soften a little before taking hold of the base of the condom and pulling out of Cam's body.

"You want him to suck you off?" he asked conversationally. "The boy gives head like you wouldn't believe."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "No, thanks, Jack. You know I never take much interest in your toys."


End file.
